Veridius
Veridius is a world shaped by the hand and magic of Eliur and home of the Serafi. It is the third planet from the star Eliur and the first one to host life in that solar system (the second one being Arkha). It has a large amount of liquid water and lot of different vegetation, from woods and trees to fungal forests. Veridius has three continents and an arcipelago of floating isles. The greatest of all continents is known as Mainland ''and it is here that most serafi reside. Most of its inhabitants have developped a great care for the world around them, to the point they often dedicate to nurturing its beauty and shape. The second continent is named ''Frostland ''and it is nearly as big as the ''Mainland; it is perpetually shrouded in a low and cold temperature. Countless ice elementals roam that area. Geography Veridius doesn't rotate upon itself and as such it is divided in two main areas, one which is touched by Eliur's light, and one which isn't. It is a diverse world with a large amount of liquid water. It has two main continents and an additional smaller one, each adorned with several islands. The Mainland of Veridius is where the serafi have built most of their civilization. The Frostland, instead, is the second continent, where the cold temperature has turned the soil and part of the water into an huge ice continent. The Mainland. Most of the mainland is occupied by the Serafi, who have since built the heart of their civilization in that continent. The culture of the Serafi has allowed the continent to nurture and develop a bucolic landscape without sacrificing an advanced civilization. The southern area is more temperate and focuses on trade and study arcane magic, whereas the midlands have a more religious and spiritual approach, often relying on telekinesis over arcane formulas. Instead, the borders of the mainland are adorned by fungal wetlands whose encroachment is filled of spores. Even the serafi travel through the encroachment with care, for certain spores can be lethal. In the mainland there are two titan keepers. The Frostland is where most creatures reside. It is located in the 'dark side' of Veridius, which is never touched by the light of Eliur. Few serafi live here to study the land and mantain balance in the world, but for the most part the continent is uncivilized. Occasionally, serafi warriors move here to train and fight. There are powerful elementals of ice and water all around and several wild creatures. The courageous arien live here, often fighting the elementals for the sake of battle and glory. Habitability Veridius can sustain life. It provides water and is far enough from the stars so that living beings can feel the warmth of Eliur. Spirit and, to a lesser extent, arcane magic are present in abudance over Veridius, mostly gifted by Eliur. Main Species The Titan Keepers were the first self-conscious beings placed by Eliur on the planet.' '''As the titan shaped the world, he placed keepers to keep vigil upon Veridius and make sure no internal or external threat would threaten the world's balance. The serafi are a sapient mortal race with advanced technology and mastery over the arcane. The krokul and the arien are a sub-type of the Serafi. The first have degenerated into somewhat primal creatures. Ashamed of their condition, the krokul have abandoned the serafi and now seek shelter in primitive structures. They are mostly hunters or nomads. Few krokul become shamans, speaking with the elements rather than using arcane magic. The arien are primal serafi, born to be warriors and battlemages. '''Fey Dragons' and Spirit Owls 'are highly respected across the entire world as symbols of Eliur's wisdom. It is said that, should Eliur appear in the world, he might do so in the form of a spirit owl or a fey dragon. Fey dragons or faerie dragons are chameleon-like creatures with wings, capable of defending Veridius from several threats. They are potent magical creatures, although benevolent. They are not real dragons and indeed, they are usually herbivore, though few may become carnivore if ill-treated. Fey dragons are kept as flying mounts by Serafi. Other species: Among sapient species, there are the progenitors of the wild god Theluu: the mighty 'fungal giants and the sporelings (the "Hayuk", as they call themselves) who are a primitive fungal-like race. They live in small tribes, usually led by a chieftian. The sporelings are androgynous and do not worship Eliur. Rather they focus on shamanism and believe it is their sacred duty to mantain the balance in the fungal forests they inhabit. The sporelings are at war with the gorloc, frog-like creatures that live in quags. The mana rays and nether rays are flying predators that usually hunt in packs, though if necessary they will hunt alone. Native to the fungal wetlands, they are used as flying mounts by Serafi huntsmen, the Rangari. Veridius hosts a great variety of amphibia, such as basilisks, sporelizards and frogs (aswell as the aforementioned Gorlocs). It also has turtles, warp stalkers and serpents. Insects are less common, although fireflies and moths can be found in certain fungal encroachments. There are several mammals on Veridius, such as the ferocious panthara or the massive and powerful elekks, often tamed by the Serafi through their psionic abilities. The talbuk are swift stag-like creatures which have populated most of the Mainland. In Veridius, talbuks have several breeds: for example, there are the 'marsh talbuks' that are much smaller than their cousins living in the plains. Their fur is darker, likely to remain hidden by the flying predators. On the other hand, the talbuk of the plains move in packs, are bigger and are built for speed over stealth and endurance, so that they can evade the panthara. The talbuk of the plains are tamed by the Serafi, which use them as cheaper mounts. The talbuk are also hunted by the Krokul for their meat. Smaller mammals are the marsuuls, critters that travel in small packs. They feed on small fruits and are widespread across all of the mainland. Occasionally, they are used by Rangari huntsmen. Points of Interest Notable Civilizations * Serafi * Arien * Krokul * Hayuks * Gorlocs Notable characters * Aristocle * Theluu (wild god) Resources Trivia The spores in the fungal marshes makes the fire on Veridius look blue rather than red. The world of Veridius does not rotate upon itself, but only around Eliur (the star). Indeed, Veridius does have a 'dark side' which never sees the light of the star, hence that continent is named Frostland, for the seas (and the earth) are mostly frozen.Category:World